To Protect a Hobbit
by Stella Lestrange
Summary: Legolas and his sister vow to help Frodo on his quest. This is a tenth walker story.


A/N: This is my first fic. Please no flames. Constructive criticism is accepted. Without further ado, here you go. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. It belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien.

~Chapter 1~

Vanya sighed, looking at her feet. The blonde she-elf was bored out of her mind. Her brother glanced at her. "Vanya, impatience does not suit you." She glared at him before closing her eyes. Just then Lord Elrond began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo rose slowly and placed the Ring on the pedestal. He returned to his seat with a sigh. Vanya looked at him curiously.

"So it is true…" Vanya looked up at the speaker. The man stood up slowly. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky go dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.'"

As he spoke he stepped closer to the Ring. He reached out for it. Elrond jumped up. "Boromir!" He said warningly. Gandalf rose shouting, "**Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!**"

Vanya felt a chill go down her spine as the sky grew dark. A vision of a scarlet serpentine eye flashed through her mind, followed by a blinding jolt of pain. As it faded she looked up. Boromir had sat down, the darkness had faded from the sky, and the malevolent feeling had left.

Elrond glared at Gandalf. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Gandalf glanced at him unapologetically. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift," Boromir insisted. He stood back up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn, stood up. "You cannot wield it, none of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." "And what, would a ranger know of this matter." Boromir spat.

Vanya clenched her fists. Beside her, Legolas jumped up furiously. "This is no mere ranger," Legolas snarled. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turned to Aragorn with a look of disbelief. "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added triumphantly. Vanya smirked as Frodo looked at Aragorn, eyes wide with shock.

Aragorn turned to Legolas in an attempt to calm him. "_Havo dad, _Legolas." Boromir glared at Aragorn and scoffed. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king. He sat back down with a sigh.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf said. Elrond looked around. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

One of the dwarves stood up. "What are we waiting for?" He grabbed his axe and strode towards the pedestal. He struck the Ring as hard as he could, but was thrown back onto the ground.

Vanya winced and looked at the pedestal. Her eyes widened. The Ring sat there unharmed surrounded by the shattered remains of the axe. The malevolent feeling came back as she heard whispers in the Black Tongue. She became entranced, as if hypnotized by the voices. Elrond's commanding voice snapped her out of it. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this.

For a moment there was dead silence. Then, Boromir spoke up. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more the just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli leaped to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Boromir jumped in. "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron take back what is his?" "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Shouted Gimli. At that, Vanya and the other elves started shouting at the dwarves.

Vanya immediately advanced on Gimli. "Better an elf than a dwarf. You would likely keep it for yourself. Even if by some odd chance you did make it to Mordor, everything living would know you were there. You stink worse than an orc!" Legolas held out his hand to calm her.

Gimli, taking the bait yelled, "You can never trust an elf! Especially one from Mirkwood. Your King turned his back on my people the day the dragon took Erebor. Our ally, looked on as we were driven from our homes!"

She was livid "In the end you got it back, did you not? Or did you forget how my people helped you in the battle against the orcs. I was there! Many wonderful elves I knew died! If it hadn't been for my closest friend I would have too. Amariel took an arrow meant for me!"

Just as she went to say more, she heard Frodo yelling "I will take it" Every one stopped arguing. Vanya stared at him in shock. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way." Gandalf walked towards Frodo and put his hand on the Halfling's shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Vanya watched as Aragon knelt before Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Legolas walked over and stood by Frodo "And you have my bow." "And my axe," Declared Gimli.

Vanya went to Frodo, and grasped his hands. "By the Valar, I too will aid you.." Boromir approached slowly. "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.

"Heh!" Vanya turned to see another hobbit. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Elrond raised his eyebrows "No, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summond to a secret council and you're not. Two more hobbits ran from behind a pillar. "Wait! We're coming too." "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" The youngest-looking one stared seriously at Lord Elond. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." The other one grinned "Well that rules you out, Pip". Despite herself, Vanya chuckled at their antics.

Elrond looked at them all. "Ten companions" He muttered. "So be it then, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." "Great," One of the Halflings said. "Where are we going?"

A/N: So there you go. I promise the next chapter won't be so much from the movie. Please review.


End file.
